


It's Always Like This

by AmyTheEleventh



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Matt, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyTheEleventh/pseuds/AmyTheEleventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has an unfortunate habit of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dance with the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103086) by [Waynesgrayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waynesgrayson/pseuds/Waynesgrayson). 



> GENERAL DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Cool? Cool. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> I'm not sure what this is. It's definitely inspired by [Waynesgrayson's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Waynesgrayson/pseuds/Waynesgrayson) Dark!Matt content (and when I say inspired I mean I've been kinda obsessed with it?? Anyway.), and I'm working on a much longer piece but I just wanted to post something just to say I did and to kinda help with writer's block. And while I did link one piece of hers, this is more inspired by the idea of Dark!Matt as a whole and her content in general. (Thank you Cassie don't hate me)
> 
> Title from Bombay Bicycle Club - Always Like This. Again, don't own it.

Foggy doesn’t know how his life became this - this _clusterfuck_. One day everything’s fine, the next he’s being held hostage in a damp warehouse being threatened with guns and knives, The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen always at his shoulder to bring him home.

“Are you hurt, darling?” His voice shouldn’t be that gentle. Foggy just witnessed this man bash someone’s skull in, heard the gleeful giggle as the bone crunched and the body crumbled. That man can’t be the same one who’s untying the ropes that bind his hands and feet and tenderly checking him for injuries. It doesn’t make sense.

“No more so than usual,” Foggy says, but his voice cracks. He’s surprised he’s able to answer with any sense of humor. He knows he’s not desensitized to this kind of violence: he’d be worried for himself if hearing a man’s neck snap didn’t phase him anymore. But maybe his body knows the fight’s over now that The Devil’s here to tend to him. 

The Devil tsks and massages Foggy’s wrists, Foggy desperately trying to ignore the slick of blood on His leather gloves. “What have I told you about this?” He sighs, as if scolding a child, as if Foggy _asks_ to be kidnapped and have his life threatened on a regular basis. “You can’t leave your office at all hours of the night; you’re in a dangerous line of work-”

“I’m a _lawyer_ -”  

“And you take dangerous cases from damaged people running from deadly things,” The Devil cuts in. “You have people after you, Foggy. You know this.” _Foggy_. Ugh. He never uses Foggy’s name unless he’s trying to be serious. It’s always ‘darling’ or ‘beautiful’ or some disgusting variation that makes Foggy feel all warm inside. “What do you have against working a normal nine to five? You have an office at home if you want to do work that badly.”

“People can still find me at my apartment,” Foggy points out, pulling his hands away. “If they really want to.”

“It’s easier for me to defend your front door than it is to go running around Hell’s Kitchen in search of you,” He counters. Foggy just sighs. This is an argument they’ve had before.

“I need Karen’s help, Matt, that’s why we have an _office_.” It’s Matt when they’re arguing. Foggy still calls him The Devil in his head.

“What do you two have against leaving the office while it’s still _daylight_?”

“Bad things still happen in the daylight.”

“You’ve never been attacked in the daylight,” He points out.

“Not yet,” Foggy mutters. “Can I go home now? Please?”

“No,” The Devil murmurs, reaching for Foggy’s hand again. “I spend all that time saving you and I just want to spend time with you for a bit.”

“Then come spend time with me _at my apartment_ ,” Foggy says exasperatedly. “Where there’s a shower and food and no one is going to try and kill me for exposing them."

“Then stop trying to expose people,” The Devil murmurs, tugging Foggy’s wrist to his lips. His breath is warm against the thin skin there and Foggy hates to say that it makes him feel a little lightheaded. “Besides… I’ll never want to leave once I’m there.”

“Never said you had to,” Foggy mumbles, more interested in watching the way The Devil’s lips press against his veins than he is in talking. 

“I have a city to protect.”

“It could do without you for the night.” The gentle smile The Devil gives is sinister and beautiful. Foggy’s really in for it now. He doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and pls be gentle because I don't write as much as I should and it's scary that other people are actually reading this. <3 
> 
> Tumblr links if you're into that  
> [waynesgrayson/Cassie](https://waynesgrayson.tumblr.com/)  
> [yannisphillipakis/Emily](http://yannisphillipakis.tumblr.com/) (ie me)


End file.
